fan_fiction_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Warriors
Wikia Warriors is a series made by Inferno999. Characters Wikia Warriors *Poseidon *Blitonon *Inferninus *Cadmus *Thadatus *Cozedion *Bachonus Story Chapter 1 “Silence!” Bachonus shouted over the chatter of the Skandorian people. Immediately, the entire forum turned to look at him. “Thank you. Now, I have very important information.” The crowd started muttering. Bachonus rarely called people to the forum, and seeing Bachonus’ grim face, it was clearly not good news. “There has been a...” Bachonus paused, searching for the right word. “Mishap at Comenta.” Bachonus looked at the fearful faces below him, and tried to find a way to comfort them. “Comenta is under the control of someone else.” The audience was still confused, so Bachonus confirmed their worst suspicions. He sighed. “Trolls. Wikia is officially being ruled by trolls.” At first, there was hushed silence. Then, there was uproar. Citizens shouted, throwing insults and complaints at their king. The crowd flooded out of the forum. Squeezing through the fleeing crowd, the king’s son, Poseidon, headed straight towards help. Blitonon was dressed in his usual attire, an azure and white robe and a hood covering most of his face. He stood, his arms spread, muttering in a dialect unknown to the prince. The monoliths surrounding him were glowing unnaturally. Tendrils of smoke drifted from the stones and towards Blitonon. “Blitonon.” Poseidon said, trying to get the mage’s attention. Blitonon continued to chant in the foreign language. “Blitonon!” Poseidon shouted again, and this time Blitonon turned to the prince and lowered his arms. “I heard you the first time.” He grunted. “What do you want, your highness?” “I believe you’ve heard of the incident at Comenta?” “Of course. Your father told the entire kingdom a few hours ago. I heard it caused quite a reaction.” Poseidon didn’t say anything. “I do not blame you. Or your father.” Blitonon said. “Tobias!” A young boy of about nine scurried into the Stone Circle, holding a pail of water. “Yes, master?” “Tobias, have you not seen the prince?” The boy turned to Poseidon and dropped his bucket, star struck. Blitonon sighed. “Clean that up, boy.” Tobias knelt down, and started mopping up the water. Blitonon turned to Poseidon. “Poseidon, this is my apprentice, Tobias. I found him on the streets, an orphan. But you don’t care about his background, do you?” “It is interesting.” Poseidon said, not taking his eyes of Tobias. “But not why I’m here. I -” “I know perfectly well why you’re here.” Blitonon cut him off. “You do?” “You are attempting to create a band of heroes to rid Comenta of the trolls.” “You are smart.” “Smart? No. I am a mage. I must know things.” “Well then, what do you say? Will you join the Wikia Warriors?” “We’ll see. It will be fun leaving you guessing.” And with that, Blitonon vanished. “That sounds like fun!” Tobias said, after he finished scrubbing. “I want to be a Wikia Warrior!” “Fun?” Poseidon asked, turning to Tobias. “You think this sounds like fun? Many will die. Maybe even you.” Fear gripped Tobias, and he took a step away from the prince. He looked around frantically, and in Tobias’ place was a beagle. The dog turned and leapt away, leaving Poseidon alone and confused. TBA Chapter 2 “You can’t be serious.” Inferninus said as Tobias recounted the events of the Stone Circle to him. “You’re saying that Poseidon, the prince, went up to Blitonon and said, ‘JOIN MY GROUP OF PEOPLE OR ELSE. PEOPLE WILL DIE ALONG THE WAY, BUT I DON’T CARE’.” Like all mages, Inferninus was dressed in a robe outlined with red and gold, colors unique to him. He had his hood down, so you could see his face and shaggy red hair. “He didn’t put it like that.” Tobias said, looking away from the fire mage. The mages’ lair was a large room, a story below the dungeons. It was usually filled with mages, but ever since the trolls came along, the majority had been killed, kidnapped, or worse. Inferninus and Blitonon were just about the only mages left. Inferninus hopped up from his chair. “Even if you are telling the truth, I can’t say he’ll have many volunteers. Blitonon and I, yes. Possibly the Dragon Master, Cadmus. Bacebus and his soldiers, they will be eager. Despite that, I can’t see how Poseidon believes he can succeed.” “What I'' can’t believe is how you have such little faith.” Inferninus stopped in his tracks, and glared at Tobias. “Little faith? Little faith? Look around, and tell me how many mages you see.” Tobias looked down. “None.” “Any why is that, I wonder?” “Because they believed they could defeat the trolls.” “Exactly!” Inferninus said, and walked back towards his chair. “At least they tried.” Tobias added under his breath. “What did you say?” Inferninus raised an eyebrow. “I said, at least they tried!” “Are you calling me a coward?” Tobias scowled. “Maybe I am.” A ball of white-hot flame erupted from Inferninus’ palm, and he held it close to Tobias’ face. “You insult me one more time.” Inferninus spat. “And this fire will get even closer. Close enough, your bones will burn and your skin will melt like acid.” Tobias looked at the fireball and gulped. “Step away from my apprentice!” Blitonon ordered Inferninus. He had appeared in the mages’ lair as if out of thin air. Inferninus let go of Tobias and stared at Blitonon. He would’ve ignored the Anima mage, but Blitonon was leader. “Now, apologize!” “Apologize?” Inferninus gaped at Blitonon as though he was crazy. “He ''insulted me. You accept me to apologize for that?” “No. You will apologize because you attempted to kill him.” Inferninus looked at Tobias loathingly. “I’m sorry.” He growled at Tobias reluctantly. Blitonon grabbed Tobias by the wrist and pulled him away from the fire mage. “What were you doing?” Blitonon whispered angrily. “I-“ “You told him about the Wikia Warriors, didn’t you?” Tobias looked from side to side. He didn’t want to face the wrath of his master. “You are not in trouble.” Blitonon said, resting a hand on Tobias’ shoulder. “But you should never insult Inferninus again. He has a fiery temper as well as fiery abilities.” “Are you going?” “With Poseidon? I am still pondering it. The trolls are dangerous foes, Tobias. They will be hard to defeat. And, of course, our life would be at stake. But that would be in exchange for the lives of millions of people, all across Wikia. I do not believe I’m worthy of it. Otherwise I’d be the same as all the other mages.” Chapter 3 After beings abandoned by Blitonon and his apprentice, Poseidon started searching for another potential Wikia Warrior. Cadmus, the Dragon Master, stood in the middle of the arena, his dragon Scorcher perched upon his shoulder. They were whispering to each other using Dragontongue, a language Poseidon couldn’t understand. Scorcher’s ears shot up as Poseidon entered. He turned his head, and hissed to Cadmus. Cadmus turned, and Scorcher leapt off his shoulder and started crawling towards the prince. The corners of Cadmus’ mouth turned up. “Hello, Poseidon.” “Dragon Master.” Poseidon said, walking towards Cadmus. “Are you in need of my dragons?” “No. My father-” “Is now hated by the people simply because he announced a current affair. That is why I prefer dragons to people. Dragons are loyal, less likely to turn.” “Yes, yes, of course. The thing is, Cadmus, these trolls don’t deserve to rule.” “I see where you’re going with this.” “They must be stopped.” “I knew it.” Cadmus sighed. “And?” “Will you join the Wikia Warriors?” “The Wikia Warriors?” Cadmus asked, confused. “Sounds like a band name for one of those maniacal lute-playing groups.” “It is a band name... of some sort.” Poseidon said. “The Wikia Warriors are a band of heroes set on defeating Cozedion and his army of ruthless trolls.” “And you are asking me... why?” “You are the Dragon Master.” Poseidon pointed out. “Dragons are powerful creatures, and would be a great ally for the Wikia Warriors.” Cadmus started discussing Poseidon’s offer with Scorcher. After finishing, Cadmus looked at Poseidon and grinned. “Yes. I will be a Wikia Warrior.”